


we have tonight (who needs tomorrow)

by Fierysky



Series: Skimmons/Bioquake [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut and Angst, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Set post S5 finale,  Jemma and Daisy find some solace with each other.





	we have tonight (who needs tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hackingxbiochemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/gifts).



> Based on the Tumblr prompt skimmons + "It's just a cut, really"
> 
> Thanks to my beta Alina! :)

* * *

“Any news on Coulson?” Jemma stepped into the comms room hesitantly. She and Daisy rarely interacted during the day.

“No. Nothing.” Daisy sighed, glancing down at the steaming mug of tea Jemma rested next to her box of sugary cereal.

She resumed tapping away on her keyboard, pushing down the pain that surfaced as she thought of Coulson. It’d been weeks now since they’d dropped him and May off in Tahiti, but no news was good news, right?

An uncomfortable silence grew, punctuated by Daisy’s typing.

“I feel guilty mourning Fitz,” Jemma blurted. “When he’s technically out there. And Coulson is _actually_ dying.”

Daisy’s fingers stilled. No matter what happened between them all, she didn’t want Jemma to feel guilty for something that wasn’t her fault. “Yeah, there’s a frozen Fitz out there. But you had a real Fitz who died. Your feelings are valid.”

“And he hurt you,” Jemma whispered. They’d never discussed it before, but maybe it was time. “I'm sorry.”

“It's just a cut, really," Daisy brushed aside Jemma’s concern about the incision that Fitz made.

Well, the incision that _anomaly_ Fitz made.

That was a road she didn't want to travel. When she blasted Graviton into space and saved the world from cracking apart, her own life was already shattered. Coulson dying, her friends fighting, her trust in Fitz gone.  Right now she wanted to prevent anything else from breaking, especially the tenuous truce she and Jemma had established since that first night on the spaceship.

She and Jemma.

Daisy finally looked up, the bright overhead light hurting her eyes. Jemma’s face was scrubbed clean, her shiny hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. Her cheeks were flushed pink and eyes were bright;  to an outsider, it would’ve looked like the prospect of finding Fitz was helping her.

But Daisy knew better. Knew that if Jemma didn’t pretend to be happy, to press on and move forward, she would probably go stark, raving mad.

“It’s already healed,” Daisy softened as a silver tear tracked down  Jemma’s face. “Thank you for-” She paused. “Thanks for saying sorry. We’ll find him. I promise.”

And she went back to her screen biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming.

_You didn't think to see how I was doing after he did it. You only cared about your husband and your grandson._

Jemma hastily dashed away her tears and seeing how Daisy's face shuttered, she made an excuse and hurried off.

When she returned later, Daisy was gone but the mug of tea remained.

It was untouched, cold now and filled with scum.

* * *

 

**Later that night**

Jemma scowled, pulling off her wedding band. Her mask of cheerful efficiency always dropped late at night when she and Daisy were alone.

They'd started doing things again, like before, things that no one knew about.

She loved Fitz of course, he was her other half, they completed each other but she rather liked this other version of herself with Daisy.

Not needing to give or receive consolation. But being inconsolable. Angry, and bitter and petty.

And wanting to fuck.

“I was happy for you when you and Fitz got married,” Daisy confessed, as Jemma’s ring clinked musically in the tiny glass bowl. She’d taken it from the kitchen after that first night, when Jemma showed up not wanting to talk, only wanting to feel.

“I didn’t come here for that,” Jemma’s voice was clipped. Really, Daisy barely spoke to her during the day but somehow always got chatty at night when she wanted to do anything but.

“Really?” Daisy arched an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. "What did you come for?"

Jemma rolled her eyes, and switched off the overhead light, before flicking on Daisy's nightlight. It was sensual, the way the room was bathed in darkness, casting a soft glow on Daisy's beautiful face. Her clit throbbed.

“I’m here for you to forget,” Jemma stepped forward. Her cotton nightie was almost threadbare from numerous washings since Academy days. Thankfully, Daisy’s room was across from her own, so it was just a mad dash from door to door.

Daisy smiled darkly; she needed to forget, too.

She bit her lip as she touched Jemma’s nipples through the fabric and when they pebbled, she pulled them gently.

“You left your panties off like I asked?” Daisy tugged harder.

“Yes,” Jemma breathed, closing her eyes as a jolt of heat went straight between her legs.

“Let me see,” Daisy’s voice was husky.

Eyes still closed, Jemma slowly pulled up her nightie, over her pale thighs, higher till Daisy saw her pretty pink pussy.

Daisy inhaled, and she stood up from the bed, so she could pull the nightie over Jemma’s head. “Touch yourself.” She had to bite her tongue from adding ‘babe’. They weren’t like that, not any more.

Jemma had made that clear by choosing Fitz, over and over again.

Jemma nodded, trailing her fingers down to her bare pussy, knowing how much Daisy liked seeing her pleasure herself.

“That’s it,” Daisy exhaled. “Let me see my cunt.”

Jemma bit her lip as she boldly placed her leg on the bed, opening up herself. She continued to play with herself,  while Daisy watched.

“You shaved for me?”  Her hands drifted to Jemma’s hips and then to her ass pulling her closer. She kissed Jemma’s clit, then licked it.

“That’s what you said,” Jemma loved letting Daisy take over. It was bliss not having to be responsible, not having to think. Just feel.

“I did. You were just happy to comply, huh?” Daisy smoothed her hand on Jemma’s ass, before slapping it.

Jemma sighed, as a tear escaped. Her flesh stung where Daisy spanked her, and she loved it. Loved that the bite of pain could chase away the emptiness she’d been feeling, if only for a moment.  Suddenly she was being grabbed and then pushed face down on the bed, her ass in the air.

“You're here to forget.” Daisy growled.

“Please,” Jemma begged.

A crack sounded as Daisy's hand slapped Jemma’s flesh.

Jemma gasped, as the vibrations echoed through her pussy and her skin warmed. She bit her lip as Daisy spanked her again, this time harder and lower and definitely on her pussy.  

“One more,” Jemma cried out. “Please. I need it.”

The final slap was the hardest one she'd ever taken, and she gushed with wetness at the sting and then the warmth spreading.

“Your ass looks so good,” Daisy whispered. “I wish I could take a pic.” She touched Jemma’s pussy and teased her wetness with her finger. “Hear that?” Daisy slid a finger in. “You're so fucking wet.”

She slid her finger out at flipped Jemma over so she was on her back.

“Lick me,” Jemma’s fingers trailed to her nipples. “Please.”

Nothing turned Daisy on more than Jemma begging, but she loved teasing her too, driving her to the edge and then pulling back. Daisy pushed down her shorts and pulled off her tank top needing to be naked.   She got comfortable, her face between Jemma’s legs, as she licked Jemma’s slit and when her legs parted, and Daisy slid a finger back into her wetness.

“That’s it,” Jemma moaned. “I’m so close.” Her hips were moving, and her fingers found her nipples.

Daisy hid a smile as took her finger out, then moved to Jemma’s inner thighs, biting it lightly, before placing a soft kiss on the mark.

“Not there,” Jemma laughed, reaching a hand down to Daisy’s hair. Daisy giggled against her skin, and purposely went down to kiss her knee.

Jemma pulled her hair in response.

“Ok fine,” Daisy pressed soft kisses up Jemma’s thighs before she settled her face between her legs again, gently suckling on her clit. She placed another finger in and Jemma began bucking her hips, moving on Daisy's mouth as she suckled her. She came fast and hard, her walls clenching over Daisy’s fingers as she moaned aloud.

It was the sexiest thing to Daisy when Jemma lost control.

“Open for me,” Daisy rose up, her voice raspy. Jemma’s eyes were closed but she knew what Daisy wanted, they'd been pleasuring each other every night since Tahiti.

She stuck her pink tongue out, waiting.  Daisy’s fingers were slick with her juices and she loved feeding it to her

“That’s it,” Daisy praised, as Jemma lapped it all up. “Good girl.”

Jemma opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily, pulling Daisy down on her, and soon they were a tangle of limbs and hair and soft kisses.

“What do you need?” Jemma was nibbling kisses down Daisy's neck, making sure to leave no marks. “Vibrator?”

Daisy's eyes drifted shut as tears threatened. She needed her best friend back the way they were before. She needed Coulson to live. And a chance to tell May she loved her like a mom.

She choked on a sob and pressed a fist to her mouth and tears surfaced.

Jemma's arms were around her in an instant, holding her tightly and she began rocking her gently.

“It won’t be like before,” Jemma whispered. “But we have right now.”

 _Till you find Fitz again,_ Daisy thought bitterly, as she broke down, crying for what she’d lost, never to be found again.

But as Jemma stroked her hair, and pressed gentle kisses on her face, she realized maybe she was right.

The only thing that mattered was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is welcome!


End file.
